


We had us, and it was perfect

by becausethemoontoldme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausethemoontoldme/pseuds/becausethemoontoldme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love confessions on tour, or only a #Liamsleeping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We had us, and it was perfect

"Harry?" I looked up at a nervous Louis, wich was strange because he barely was nervous.  
"Yeah?" Louis looked at me with his beautiful sky-blue eyes, wich I was totally in love with(not that he knew that, he wasn't even gay), looking even more nervous. His foot was tapping on the floor and he blinked a lot. It was a bit awkward since we were in the car to our next destination of our tour and the driver could here us talking(Zayn, Niall and Liam were asleep). Louis seemed to realize that the driver could here us and asked "Can I talk to you when we're at the hotel?"  
"Sure Lou." there was obviously a huge weight falling off his shoulders wich only made me wonder what he wanted to tell me. I was hoping we would arrive soon at the hotel.  
30 minutes later we arrived at the hotel. We got out and got our stuff to our rooms. I tried not to jump around to much 'cause off what Louis was ging to tell me because I saw him getting more and more nervous every second. We all had our own rooms but Louis followed me into mine and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong Lou? You seem extremely nervous." that made Louis only look more nervous because he knew he had to talk to me now. "You know you can tell me everything right?" It almost hurt me to see how nervous he was now.  
"Yeah yeah, I know" he whispered. He tok a deep breath "Haz... how did you find out?" Wait, what? "uuuum... Did I find out what?" "That you're gay" wooowwowwow didn't saw that coming! " Wha... Ummm...How....Ummm...Wow.....How...How did you...Uuum" I blushed. Louis looked at me and I realized. " Oww... Fuck Liam" Liam was the only person that I told that I'm gay. I was planning on telling it the others(someday) but I hadn't found the guts to do it yet. " Why did he tell you that?" I said, head in my hands. Louis laughed, looking a bid more comfortable. "Well he didn't exactly tell me. I asked him if you were and you know Li is a really bad liar" he laughed. I looked up at Louis.  
"Why did you aks that?" "Because I hoped you were" I looked him surprised in the eyes. Did the love off my life just say that he hoped that I was gay? I wanted to jump around and scream and kiss his beautiful lips and sing and dance and kiss kis lips some more. But I controlled myself. "Calm down calm down" I said to myself "maybe it means nothing. It's just Louis saying that he hopes that I likes guys. Breathe, breathe!!!" I saw him getting nervous again.  
"Why would you want that?" I finally asked him after a long awkward silence.  
"Well umm.. uuuh... just because... ummm doesn't matter!!" he said. "You didn't answer my question yet! How did you find out that you're gay?" I looked him in the eyes. He was obviously NOT going to answer my question and he put on his puppy eyes that I can't resist. I sighed. "Fine... I'll tell you. Just... Don't tell anyone els yet, about me being gay, okay?" "Yessssyesyesyes okaaayyyy just tell me pleassssss!!!" I looked like him with eyes saying 'what the fuck is wrong with you today' and continued.  
"Well umm.. it's not really a complicated story actually. I just... Before I joined the X-factor I had lots of girlfriends, they were all very sweet and stuff and I really liked them, but not really love them. I thought that was because I didn't met the one yet. But then I met -" I was going to say you but stopped just in time " this guy... and I fell completely in love with him, so I figured that I'm gay." I finished, hoping that he wouldn't aks who the guy was, because it was him but I couldn't tell him yet and I was a really bad liar. I looked up at Louis and saw him looking in the nothing, thinking.  
"Lou? Did you even hear what I told you?" "Hmm? What?" He got back to our universe. "oh.. Yeah, yeah. I heard you. It was really..umm... interesting. Yeah, think that's the right word." he said more to himself than to me."ANYWAYS" he suddenly said "gotta go! 'Night!" and he rushed out of m room to his own before I could ask him anymore questions. I sat on my bad for a few more minutes realizing what just happened to realyse that Liam had practically told me deepest darkest secret to the person that caused the secret. So I decided to pay him a visit before leaving to bed. I got to his room and slowly opened it to hear him snore and see him in this really weird pose on the bed. His feet were laying on his pillow, his head was hanging out of the bed and he was holing another pillow like it would save his life. he probably had a nightmare because he was a bit sweaty and he frowned but I didn't care. I took my phone and made a picture of him, after that I went silently back to my own room and I posted the photo on twitter, saying; aww look @Real_Liam_Payn #Liamsleeping. He was so going to hate me for this, but he deserved it. Then I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning because I heard my door go open. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN??!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT???????!!!!" Liam. I slowly opened my eyes to see an angry Liam and Niall and Louis laughing to freaking hard for the morning and Zayn who tried to calm Liam down but it didn't work because he was half laughing. I smirked "You deserved it." "WHYYY?? DO YOU SEE THIS???" he pointed at the twitter trends, second was standing #Liamsleeping. I laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Liam screamed. Zayn had officially stopped trying to calm him down because he was laughing to hard. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME??!" I stoppen laughing and frowned. Liam looked not-understanding at me. I looked at Louis, who had stopped laughing and looked a bit guilty at Liam. Liam looked at me, to Louis and back to me. His mouth fell open with a loud pop and he looked really guilty. Zayn and Niall had stopped laughing and looked at us surprised because off the sudden mood change "Vas happenin'?" "Nothing Zayn" I said "Do you understand it now Liam?" He nodded. "Could you guys get out off my room now, I need to put some clothes on." They left my room, Niall and Zayn still looking surprised from me to Liam to Louis and back to me.

We had the day off so after breakfast I went to Louis. "Lou, can we talk for a sec?" I still wanted an explanation for what happened yesterday. "Umm... Well I uhh still need to call my mom and I'm just really busy Haz, sorry." And he almost ran away from me, head scarlet red. That continued the rest off the morning. Every time I saw Louis I asked if we could talk and then he would come up with some shitty excuse and he ran off with a red face. So I went searching for Liam, to ask if he knew what was going on, because if something was going on Liam knew. I went to his room to see Liam and Louis sitting on Liam's bed. I froze in the opening of the door "What...?" They looked up, shocked. Louis was almost crying and Liam was holding his hand. I felt something snap in my head and suddenly felt very angry. "OH, so THIS is why you came to me yesterday? To check if you're in love with Liam?!" I didn't know why I said that, because if it was the truth, I wasn't supposed to care. It was not like Louis and I were in a relationship, bur if felt so betrayed."Well?!" Liam's hand shot out of Louis' and Louis stood up. "No Harry, that's not it' let me-" "NO Louis, I've seen enough. You didn't want to talk to me for the whole day because you wanted to be with Liam!" "No Harry, that's not tru-" I couldn't hear the rest off what he was saying because I ran out of the door into my own room. I locked the door and lay down underneath the blankets to cry myself to sleep and not hear Louis apologizing at my door.

I woke up a few hours later. It was 6 o'clock. Shit, we have a show in a hour! I stood up and tried to do something about my face and hair before I went outside. But it didn't work so I put on some sunglasses. The stylist could fix me up later. I went outside and got in the van that would take us to the concert. Everyone was waiting for me there. "Hey Hazza, why did it take so-" Zayn cut of his sentence as soon as he saw my face without my sunglasses. "Wow dude what the fuck did you do?" I ignored him and looked out off the window, trying to ignore Louis ass well because he looked like he could burst into tears every moment.  
The ride to the concert was long and tense. Everyone, even the driver, seemed reliefed when we got there and we could get out of the van. Our stylist came to us immediately to do our makeup.  
"What have you done?" my stylist asked me. I only had to look in her eyes once to make her shut up. When we got on stage I put one my best fake smile. I don't think any off the fans noticed there was something wrong, so the show went perfect, as always.  
"Okeeeeyy!! You're amazing people!" Niall screamed with his cute accent. "So that's why we have a little surprise for you!" The girls went crazy. "So this is what we're gonna do. You guys tweet a question and we'll answer it!" Liam explained. "Yess! I got the first one!" I screamed. "It's from @XSamX123 and it says:' When was the first time you got drunk?' " I laughed "I don't remember the first time I got drunk, but I can tell you this. Our sweet saint Liam here never never got drunk before!" The crowd was screaming even harder than before and Liam looked at me like he wanted to kill me, but we just laughed. Zayn got the next tweet "I have one! I have one! It's from @18Janettxx and she asks:'did you cry when you got your first tattoo?' haha nice one! Well... I didn't, but Niall certainly did!" Now everyone was laughing. I felt a little better than at the beginning, preforming was amazing! At least, that was what I taught until I heard Louis' voice again. "OH!! I've got the next one" he cheered."It's from @loveChristinex and she's asking me: 'What is your OTP(Only True Pairing)?' that's a hard one, let me think" I looked at him. Suddenely he looked up like he always does when he gets an idea. " I think I got your answer Christine" we all looked distrustful at him and he blushed." My OTP is.. Larry Stylingson" he almost whispered. I froze. Did he just say that? He looked at me, and I looked back. Louis walked towards me and stopped a few inches away. he looked me shyly in the eyes and the next moment he was kissing me. I couldn't move for a second, feeling his soft, perfect lips against mine. But then I remembered how to move again and I pressed my lips harder against his and moved slowly with my lips. He grabbed my neck to pull me closer and I put my hands around his waist to rais him so he could put his legs around my hips. And we kissed. We finally fucking kissed. I had dreamed off this moment since the beginning of the X-factor and now it finally happened, and couldn't have been more perfect. We stayed like that for who knows how long completely forgetting about the lads and the fans and the fact that we were on stage. The only thing we could feel was each other and the love we felt. When we finally let go of each other most of the girls in the audience where crying and Liam and Niall and Zayn had such big smiles on their faces that you'd think their faces would break. But not that Louis and I noticed, we only saw the other. "I love you" I said. "Love you too".  
Luckily we only had to do one song after that because Louis and I couldn't stay away from each other anymore. When we got off stage it took the whole crew a long time to get us in the van, because kissing and walking at the same time was apparently very difficult. later I heared from Louis that he was in Liam's room because he didn't know how to confess his love to me and he almost had to cry because he wasn't sure if I loved him back. But that all didn't even matter anymore, we had each other, we had us, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey everyone :D thank you so much for reading this!! it's my first time EVER to write something(except for school stuff) so I hope you liked it and I hope my grammer and language weren't to bad(I'm only 15 so my english is not that good) :s and I would love some feedback pleas! thanks again :)


End file.
